Recuerdos
by kyosha012
Summary: Si tres semanas atrás, le hubieran dicho a Levi que comenzarían una investigación y varias expediciones, basándose en los recuerdos de Eren, hubiese abandonado la Legión en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, lo que le parecía uno más de los desvaríos de Hanji, terminó siendo una opción muy viable y hasta factible. [Levi/Eren]


**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad del señor Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia: SPOILER del manga después de la serie.**

**Beta:** Fede.

**Reto:** El comandante no tiene quien le escriba.

**Comunidad:** Shingeki no kyojin en español.

**Prompt 1:** silla frente al lago.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

Cuando Hanji se presentó en la oficina del comandante, pidiendo una investigación y varias expediciones, basándose en los recuerdos de Eren, Levi pensó que si se lo hubiera dicho, hubiese abandonado la Legión en ese mismo instante. No importaría cuánto intentara Erwin de convencerlo, no se quedaría para participar en algo que él juzgaba como absurdo y sumamente descabellado. Ya tenía suficiente con que la humanidad depositara todas sus esperanzas en el muchacho.

Sin embargo, lo que le parecía uno más de los desvaríos de Hanji, terminó siendo una opción muy viable y hasta factible.

Pudo comprobarlo cuando, en una ocasión, el chico le salvó el pellejo, avalado por una minúscula imagen de un pasado que creía sepultado.

Fue en una tarde gris y nubosa, casi al anochecer. La leve llovizna, junto con una densa neblina, hacían casi imposible la tarea de rodear un bosque, en las cercanías de la muralla Rose. Una noticia de suma importancia los había puesto en marcha hasta ese lugar. Y, aunque el aviso no era muy claro, sabían que trataba de un nuevo ataque. Una vez más, los titanes habían entrado allí sin rastros de haber derribado alguna parte de los muros.

En una ocasión, dándole vueltas al asunto, tuvo un sueño en el que descubría a uno de los titanes volando por los aires. Incluso veía extrañado cómo juntaba los brazos al cuerpo y luego, al separarlos, la piel se iba extendiendo como un elástico, para finalmente convertirse en unas gigantescas alas. No supo si, catalogarlo como algo similar un pájaro enorme y hecho de carne, o como una mortífera arma de la "naturaleza".

Se permitió plantearse unos minutos si aquella posibilidad podría ocurrir. Luego se borró esa idea de la mente, pensando en que era algo sin sentido y carente de sostén. Pero en el momento en que los titanes comenzaron a aparecer, conforme pasaban los minutos, creyó que aquel sueño no podría ser descartado del todo. Nada explicaba cómo habían entrado sin haber irrumpido en alguna puerta principal o en los murros —aunque sabía que esto último era bastante improbable—.

_"Quizás ellos saben que las tres 'damas' están hechas con titanes; así que no las atacarán directamente. Quizás por eso no lo han hecho en todo este tiempo."_

Desde hacía varios meses se había planteado la existencia de una verdad mucho mayor a la que ellos tenían acceso. Mucho más grande que el motivo de la conformación de los muros y el silencio de los del culto religioso. Creía que algo más los acechaba desde las profundidades del suburbio.

Y cuando vio a toda esa horda de titanes, atacando nuevamente en el bosque, no le cupo la menor duda de eso.

Fue en esa circunstancia —después de una extenuante batalla—, en la que por primera vez, se vio infelizmente acorralado y en una terrible desventaja. Sin gas, y con las cuchillas rotas de tanto rebanar todo a su paso, trepó hasta lo más alto de la copa de un árbol. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar el equipo de algún desafortunado vencido, antes de que alguno de "ellos" lo atrapara o derribara el tronco de un solo empujón, ya que no era tan robusto. Justo en el momento en el que había visualizado el cadáver de un soldado, una mano gigante le rosó la pierna y la rama en la que estaba posado se desprendió al instante.

De inmediato pensó en que no se había roto, y en eso estaba en lo cierto ya que había sido cortada. En consecuencia, comenzó a caer velozmente, encontrándose con otras ramas, que lograron aplacar un poco el descenso. Luego, en el momento en el que sintió el suelo, flexionó las rodillas y rodó hasta ponerse de pie por completo. Aquello había evitado algunos huesos rotos y una gran probabilidad de fallecimiento por incapacidad.

Posteriormente, ya en suelo firme, tomó dos pequeñas rocas y se las lanzó al titán que lo perseguía, con el fin de cegarlo. Eso lo retrasaría unos minutos y le daría la oportunidad de escapar.

No fue sino en su ruta de escape cuando notó al fin a Eren, bajo la penumbra de un árbol. No hizo falta preguntar si había sido él quien había cortado la rama con su cuchilla, era más que evidente para él.

Juntos emprendieron una huída que, según él, era de lo más patética.

—¿Dónde está tu equipo? —fue lo primero que dijo, a los pocos segundos.

—Se rompió. —La débil y triste confirmación del chico le hizo querer golpearlo hasta el cansancio.

Luego, repentinamente, Eren le habló con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

—Capitán, sígame.

—¿A dónde? —cuestionó, dudoso.

—Confíe en mí.

Y sin decir una palabra más, Eren lo tomó de la muñeca y lo lanzó a un charco de agua que, en épocas anteriores, había sido un pozo de mediana profundidad. No tardó mucho en sentir que el chico también se sumergía junto a él, y se preguntó si aquel adolescente se encontraba efectivamente en sus cabales.

Quiso huir en más de una ocasión y hasta estuvo a punto de romperle la nariz para que lo soltara. Si no hubiera sido por la gran sombra que vieron pasar sobre sus cabezas, jamás hubiera creído que aquel disparatado plan funcionaría.

—El agua… estaba sucia, quizás por eso no nos vieron —se dijo a sí mismo cuando lograron reunirse con el resto y acabaron con los demás titanes.

—No es eso —insistió Eren, aún jadeando.

—¿Vas a decirme que de alguna extraña manera el agua los asusta? —Exprimió todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz en esa tormentosa noche.

—No es eso, fue algo que vi en mi cabeza. —Notó que dudaba, aún cuando ya había dado una respuesta.

—No estés jodiendo con esas mierdas porque te golpearé hasta que quedes inconsciente. —Comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía. Ya volvía a reconsiderar la paliza como un castigo por sus desnutridas respuestas.

—Es verdad, lo vi. Es decir… lo recordé. —La fría mirada, penetrante y escrupulosa, que Levi le dedicó, hizo poner al chico en estado de oscilación.

—Continúa. Quiero escuchar tu excéntrico "recuerdo".

—No es mucho. Sólo… recordé a mi padre metiéndome a un lago.

_"¿Eso es todo?" _se preguntó sin decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Algo más?

—Nos estaban persiguiendo.

—¿Quiénes?_ —_Y de repente, un poco de interés hizo acto de presencia en aquel gélido rostro nefasto.

—N-no lo sé —negó, con miedo a no dar una contestación que pudiera satisfacer a su capitán.

Levi lo miró un largo rato. Uno de los momentos más prolongados en la vida de Eren, o al menos eso le pareció al chico porque se quedó quieto, confundido y nervioso, hasta que finalmente el capitán rompió el silencio y sintió que su vida se alargaba otros tres minutos más.

—Bien, hagamos de cuenta que te creo. ¿Cómo explicas que nos hayamos salvado por un algo tan… —No sabía cómo describir aquel suceso sumamente extraño. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, había salido con vida por ocultarse. Nada le hería más el orgullo que ese acto de cobardía. "Esconderse para sobrevivir"—. Olvídalo, sólo dime tus razones.

—Ya se lo he dicho. No tengo idea de por qué lo hice. Recordé que había estado en una situación similar y que aquello nos ayudó.

—Genial. ¿Ahora vas a decirme que los titanes no se pueden acercar al agua? Qué tontería —dijo por último, antes de subirse a su caballo.

No hablaron más por esa noche. Sólo se limitaron a marchar en silencio, llevando a cuestas los muchos heridos y cadáveres que pudieron recuperar.

Todo el trayecto pareció estar plagado de un absoluto mutismo. Aunque ya se había hecho de día nuevamente, nada apagaba esa amarga sensación de impotencia y frustración.

…

Tiempo después, Hanji se presentó en la oficina del comandante, solicitando una apelación para un proyecto "con muchas probabilidades éxito". De no haber presenciado él mismo, una situación en la que el tema central de ese proyecto se estaba debatiendo, hubiera tildado finalmente de lunática y demente a la mujer.

—Te lo puedo asegurar, Erwin, esto podría funcionar —aseveraba con insistencia.

—Puedo dar de fe de eso —se dignó a hablar después de haber estado en silencio durante el largo discurso de la investigadora.

En breves palabras explicó el pequeño suceso con el lago y el chico. Frunció el ceño molesto cuando Hanji comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente y le profirió algunas burlas.

—¿El pequeño Dan iba a comerte?

—Hazme el favor de no ponerles nombre cuando aún no los has capturado.

—¿Bromeas? Lo tenía casi en mis manos. Si no se hubiera atorado en un fango y un soldado no lo hubiese matado, hubiera venido conmigo. Había algo en particular que quería probar con ese pequeño de cinco metros.

_"Pequeño, sí claro."_

El resto de la conversación y las dos horas que se tomaron para ello, él estuvo callado y en silencio. Escuchaba lo que creía más importante y se transportaba a otro lugar lejano en cuanto notaba que la investigadora tomaba otro rumbo en su explicación. Cuando se volvía a hablar al tema principal, se permitía poder participar con algunas monosílabas y asentimientos de cabeza.

Pronto comprendió que no tenía caso oponerse a las ideas de Hanji, sería una absoluta pérdida de tiempo intentarlo. Por eso respaldó las teorías que ya había formulado en base a pequeños acontecimientos con el chico. Ella más que nadie, se mantenía muy atenta a los cambios de comportamientos y actitudes de Eren.

Al final, después de tanta justificación, Erwin terminó por aceptar poner en práctica dicho proyecto. Éste se trataba fundamentalmente de someter al chico a varias sesiones con un líquido rojo, con el cual Hanji había estado experimentando hace un tiempo. No sabía bien cuál era el efecto que debería tener. Supuso que podría tratar de un líquido para lograr que se pudiera recordar aquello que se cree olvidado, aunque no lo podía afirmar con seguridad. Se había perdido esa parte de la gran explicación, pero tampoco le importó demasiado ponerse al tanto sobre cómo se llevaría a cabo el "intento de recobrar la memoria". Sólo quería estar presente para actuar en caso de que Eren se saliera de control y buscara una forma de "liberarse" de tanta presión.

—¡Está hecho! Comenzaremos mañana temprano y… —aseguró ella, con toda emoción.

—Momento. Primero debemos informarle a Eren sobre todo este asunto —interrumpió Erwin, calmado.

—Estoy segura de que él cooperará con nosotros. ¿Por qué perder tiempo?

Levi suspiró con cansancio. Según él, era cuestión de tiempo para ella ideara algún plan para ponerle las manos encima al nuevo _juguete_ de la Legión. Sabía que buscara la forma y ésa, había sido una de las más ingeniosas que había podido presentar.

Sólo se quedó unos minutos más para saber el día y la hora, el resto no era de vital importancia para él.

…

Después de varias reuniones y análisis, la primera sesión se llevó a cabo en una casa abandonada, en el campo. Alejado del resto de la civilización, aquel era el lugar perfecto para efectuar la primera fase el proyecto.

Por desgracia, no tuvo resultados muy alentadores. El chico apenas había podido recordar algunos fragmentos de la niñez —de cuando tenía tres años— y algunas escenas de la muerte de su madre. Pese a que lo último no era algo que hubiera olvidado, inconscientemente venía a su cabeza cada vez que intentaba ahondar más en su mente; era algo automático.

En las siguientes ocasiones, tampoco se consiguieron datos relevantes. Sólo habían podido sonsacarle al chico, unas imágenes de un banco de madera, una persecución y un asiento frente a un lago. Siempre comenzaban de la misma manera: le pedían que se enfocara en la puerta del sótano de su casa, en Shinganshina, y luego terminaba encontrándose en el exterior. No podían explicar cómo se conectaba un recuerdo con otro.

Recién en la sexta sesión, luego de tres meses, comenzaron a hilar y entretejer las pequeñas imágenes que Eren les arrojaba. En esa oportunidad, el chico les había transmitido una conversación que había tenido con su padre. Según recordaba él, estaba sentado frente a una pequeña silla. Tenía las manos atadas al asiento, y los pies encadenados a unos grilletes en el suelo.

Grisha le decía que esa incómoda _medida_ era absolutamente necesaria para la seguridad de _todos. _Por alguna razón, que Eren no supo entender, no pudo contestarle; las palabras no salían de su boca. Acto seguido, una aguja fue inyectada en su brazo, y luego le pareció que las cosas empezaban a hacerse pequeñas. Grisha cada vez se reducía más y más. Con el correr de los segundos, comprendió que en realidad era él el que iba aumentando de tamaño rápidamente.

Lo siguiente que pudo recordar, fue un espacio angosto y alargado. Veía la espalda de su padre, que iba frente a él, llevando una antorcha para iluminar el camino. La visión se le hacía un poco borrosa puesto que lloraba desesperadamente y el sollozo resonaba en todo el lugar. Le pareció, incluso, que su voz era mucho más aguda y chillona, como si fuera la de un infante.

Luego escuchó otra voz que le resultó muy familiar; era dulce y melodiosa. Le dijo unas pocas palabras, que lograron calmar su inquietud y con eso, cerró los ojos, tranquilo.

Con toda esta información nueva —más la pequeña confesión que pudo arrancarle a un sirviente de la familia Reiss—, Erwin se había hecho una idea clara de lo que significaban esos recuerdos, y sabía que Levi también lo intuía, y es por eso que se adelantó con los preparativos para un plan que se ejecutaría en cuanto recibieran el permiso pertinente.

Y mientras esperaba dicha autorización, fue realizada una séptima sesión, para estar más seguros. Esa vez, pudieron recoger un dato más importante, un nombre: Clara.

También se obtuvo la descripción de un adulto de ojos verdes, cabello corto, negro y de rostro alargado. Le dijo algo a Eren con una expresión muy afectuosa. No pudo recordar de qué se trataba, sólo se le venía a la mente el estrepitoso ruido que se produjo después y los gritos de muchas personas afuera. Entonces el hombre se alejó de él y desapareció de su rango de visión.

Posterior a eso, fue necesaria la intervención del capitán Levi para poder inmovilizar a Eren que, de un momento a otro, comenzó a gritar desesperado. Y, en un intento por librarse de las ataduras, la silla cedió hacia atrás, provocando así el golpe que liberó al titán.

Pero la verdadera tarea consistió en impedir que Eren se alejara descontrolado, mientras pedazos de madera caían sobre ellos, al ser destrozada la casa.

Esa última sesión, bastante próxima a la anterior, había despejado todas las dudas que tenía el comandante acerca de su hipótesis formulada. Ya no sería necesaria ninguna otra sesión, ya todo estaba aclarado por él. Lo único que no entendía, era el motivo que lo había originado todo.

…

—Este es el día. No te salgas de control, Eren, o te cortaré las piernas. Te dejaré inconsciente a la primera señal de desconcierto —le advertía Levi, con la fría mirada imperturbable que siempre lo caracterizaba.

—Descuide, capitán, no sucederá. No importa con lo que me encuentre, prometo que eso no sucederá —le respondía Eren, ilusionado.

Luego de dejar que el chico se subiera a su caballo y se alejara lo suficiente, Erwin se acercó silenciosamente hacia el capitán y le susurró una orden con discreción.

—Si llega a ocurrir, trata de no matarlo, aún será necesario.

—Si fuera por mí, no me molestaría en dejarlo con vida —ironizó—. Después de todo, si atrapamos a _ese_ tipo, se termina todo.

—Quizás, pero por seguridad, mantenlo con vida.

—Como digas.

…

Un mes después, cuando la expedición fue aprobada, un equipo de doscientas personas se preparaba para lo que creían, sería la última batalla en su lucha por la supervivencia de la humanidad.

Se conformaron veinte equipos de diez personas, dos de las cuales estaban destinadas a una sola tarea en particular, buscar a un sujeto, el líder. Después de largas reuniones y debates, Hanji y Erwin llegaron a la conclusión de que aquel simio-titán que había atacado en tiempos anteriores, no era más que otro _guerrero_. Mucho se especuló con que él fuera el que comandara toda esa gente de _gigantes_, pero no era así. Con seguridad, creían que el verdadero líder era el sujeto de ojos verdes que Eren había visto en su memoria, y estaban dispuestos a todo para arrastrar su cadáver hasta el interior de la muralla.

Cuando comenzaron el trayecto, lo primero que hicieron fue salir hacia los territorios de la muralla María, a Shinganshina; más específicamente, al sótano de la casa de Eren. No les resultó fácil llegar hasta allí, pese al entramado plan que habían elaborado. Más de un cuarto de las personas habían sido víctimas de los titanes y eso pesó a la hora de la batalla final.

Después de dos semanas de tanto viajar llegaron al fin a su destino.

Con la precaución de haber encendido una antorcha, Erwin fue el primero en ingresar al sótano de la casa de Eren. Tal como pensaba, el lugar era un recinto muy amplio y oscuro; no había ventana alguna de donde le entrara luz solar. A los costados, llenos de tierra y polvo, yacían unas mesadas con varias agujas usadas. También había rastros de sangre, arañazos y varios agujeros, productos de un choque.

Hacia el fondo, había un amplio pasillo con rieles similares a los que se usaban en las murallas con los cañones. Para Erwin era más que evidente que aquello era utilizado con otras intenciones porque no imaginaba la utilidad de tales armamentos en ese lugar.

Sabían que el final del camino suponía otro largo viaje que duraría unos días y así se prepararon.

…

—No imaginé que tardaríamos tanto. ¿Aún estamos muy lejos? —preguntó Eren, desconfiando del humor y la poca disposición que tendría su capitán.

—Según los planos de Hanji, estamos cerca. —Levi suspiró cansado, mientras almorzaba un pedazo de pan que le sabía a tierra—. Pero eso no es por lo que debes preocuparte sino por lo que encontraremos al final.

—¿Y tú qué crees que hallaremos?

—La muerte.

—¿De quién? ¿De ellos o la de nosotros?

—De todos los idiotas que tendremos que luchar.

—¿Eso te incluye a ti y a mí?

—No. Tú no morirás, eso es seguro.

Se produjo un silencio tajante entre ambos, hasta que Eren habló nuevamente.

—¿Y tú morirás?

—Quizás.

—No. Prométeme que te mantendrás con vida. Nadie podrá vigilarme y mantenerme controlado como tú.

—Idiota.

…

A la mañana siguiente, al amanecer, llegaron hasta el final del pasillo. Lo primero con lo que se encontraron fue con un flamante cielo azul, infestado de nubes pomposas. También había árboles de poca altura y mucha vegetación. A veinte metros de allí, se encontraba el lago y el banco que Eren había visto en su recuerdo. Levi no tardó en notar que otras imágenes habían parecido en la mente del muchacho. Lo supo con certeza en cuanto mencionó algo acerca de un río con sangre.

—Este… ¿Este es el exterior? —preguntó Eren, asombrado.

—Seguramente, pero no te relajes demasiado.

—Quizás haya otro pasadizo como ese dentro de la muralla Rose —reflexionó Armin, en voz alta.

_"Diste en el blanco" _pensó Levi al escucharlo.

De pronto, el ruido de unos pasos que se oyeron a lo lejos puso a toda la legión en alerta. Con cautela, cada uno de los soldados se fue trasladando en silencio y con el mayor sigilo posible.

Ese había sido el desencadenante de una cruda batalla que duró una semana entera.

…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

—¿Hubieras aceptado venir si sabías toda la verdad?

—Levi, yo… ¡fui secuestrado a los pocos meses de nacer! ¿Ustedes sabían esto?

—No exactamente, pero lo dedujimos.

—Toda mi vida es una mentira.

—Más o menos.

—Entonces… ¿él es mi verdadero padre?

—¿Te refieres al sujeto muerto que está tirado allí?

—Sí… a ese mismo.

—Pues sí. Era tu padre.

Eren calló unos minutos mientras veía con tristeza el cuerpo semi-trasformado de su difunto padre biológico.

Sentados los dos, al cabo de un brutal enfrentamiento que se llevó la vida de decenas y decenas de personas, tanto de lado de _los de afuera_ como de _los de adentro_, conversaban con cansancio, bañados en sangre.

—¿Y quién era la mujer que vi en los recuerdos?

—Seguro te refieres a Clara Reiss. Es la prima de Historia. Ella al parecer, te vendió por intereses políticos, es… una historia un poco larga.

—¿Por qué yo y no otro?

—Según parece, era preciso que fueras tú, eras el hijo de este gigante.

—¿Cómo…?

—Mira, no tiene caso que me preguntes todo esto a mí. Los detalles debes hablarlos con Hanji o Erwin. Yo sólo sé una parte del rompecabezas, el resto…

—¿Y crees que habrá sobrevivientes?

—Sí, estoy seguro. Unos metros atrás vi a Ackerman, seguro está viniendo para acá.

—Bien, cuando venga, entre los dos…

—No, ni se te ocurra, mocoso. No comienzas ahora a tratarme como un inválido. Quizás tenga la pierna rota, pero aún puedo moverme.

—Parece grave y, quizás…

—Llegaré con vida, no te preocupes. Y cuando vuelva, anunciaré mi retiro permanente de la Legión. Quizás me convierta en granjero… o en un matón, como en los viejos tiempos.

—¡¿Un qué?!

—Es broma, idiota. Sólo… tendré una vida tranquila. Ya he cumplido con Erwin… ahora… puedo seguir mi propio camino.

—Capitán…

—Serás premiado por esto, mocoso. Quizás así ya no te temerán más.

—Capitán…

—Busca a Erwin, asegúrate de que esté bien.

—¡Capitán!

—¡Maldición, Eren, para de llorar! Pareces… una…

—Capitán… gracias por haberme protegido de mí mismo. No quise que esto sucediera.

—Supongo que es lo que tu verdadero padre hubiese querido.

—No, mi padre sólo es Grisha, nadie más.

—Entonces no te avergüences de nada.

—Pero aún así…

—Shhh, no digas nada más. Sólo… sigue adelante.

La respiración de Levi cada vez se hacía más densa y apagada. Poco a poco, la vista comenzó a fallarle también, desenfocando todo a su alrededor. La sensación de las manos y hasta el dolor agonizante de su pierna destrozada, se habían desvanecido hacía un buen tiempo. Comprendía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Sólo se lamentó que el chico tuviera que estar presente cuando sucediera, y lo haría. Nada lo convencería de moverlo de allí, lejos, para que no sintiera arrepentimientos por dejar ese mundo que siempre le había parecido tan gris y cruel.

Un sincero "gracias" fue lo último que había podido escuchar de la boca de Eren, y sólo eso bastó para que él pudiera _irse_ con una media sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**Notas finales:  
**

He aceptado un nuevo reto en la Comunidad de SNK-esp y he decidido subir aquí también los fics que iré haciendo. Es semanal, así que actualizaré todos los jueves.

El fic, quizás, me quedó un poco... raro. Tenía poco tiempo y necesitaba terminarlo xD. Espero que no haya quedado tan mal xD.

¡Saludos!


End file.
